Zé Do Telhado O Homem, O Mito, A LENDA!
by Allskill
Summary: Um paladino, meio morto consegue sair de Northrend antes da sua destruição por Arthas...esta é a sua história.
1. Northrend

Northrend, Eastern Kingdoms, Azeroth.

Um refugiado corria com todas as suas forças. Estava ferido e sabia-o.Estava a morrer e sabia-o.Os seus perseguidores iriam descobri-lo e matá-lo.Ele sabia disso.Apesar disso, continuou a fugir, a despistar as tropas enviadas por Arthas contra a sua aldeia.A sua aldeia...um lugar calmo nas estepes geladas de Northrend,destruida pela doença e pela guerra.Uma lágrima soltou-se dos seus olhos, mas foi limpa imediatamente.Ele não iria desistir.Um passo em falso e ele caíu.Impotente, viu o Undead aproximar-se.Enquanto se levantava, o Undead tentou rachar-lhe a cabeça.A espada do homem respondeu cortando o braço da espada do Undead,sendo esse movimento seguido de um borrão.Algures nesse borrão a cabeça do Undead separou-se dos ombros, e ele morreu definitivamente sem um único som.O homem continuou a fugir, mas a sua mente não fazia as pernas obedecerem. Uma voz gélida berrou:

-Zedotelhado! Paladino de Northrend, ouve-me! Junta-te a mim e recebe o dom da imortalidade!

-Arthas, Paladino de Azeroth e Destruidor de Northrend, atenta nisto: mais cedo me mataria do que juntar-me a ti! As tuas magias negras de nada te valerão contra a Santa Luz!-com isto,Zedotelhado carregou num ímpeto suicida contra Arthas.

Arthas disse apenas:  
-Pára. Ainda não é o teu tempo, Paladino-esta palavra dita com escárnio-Rejeitas-me? Leva as noticias a Stormwind. Eles devem saber o que lhes vou fazer...

Sem controlo sobre as suas acções, Zedotelhado limitou-se a correr para Sul, para a segurança relativa de Stormwind. Eles tinham de saber isso, mas Zé sabia mais: Arthas tinha de ser derrotado na sua terra, Northrend. Caso contrário, ele estaria simplesmente demasiado forte para ser vencido. Zé teria de chamar os seus irmãos de armas...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Stormwind, Elwynn, Eastern Kingdoms, Azeroth.

-Ó da guarda! Tenho de entrar! Ó da guarda!-berrava Zé para as sentinelas de Stormwind- Ó porra não me ouvem!

Zé tinha chegado a Stormwind em tempo recorde, dado que a sua pedra-de-coração estava lá, foi apenas cinco minutos de paralisia até aparecer subitamente á entrada de Stormwind. Mas restava-lhe entrar...

-Quem chama pela guarda de Stormwind?-berrou em resposta um guerreiro montado a cavalo, os seus galões indicando-o como um General. Um observador atento notaria que não era um general, era O General. Marcus Jonathan era o seu nome, e deu ordem a uma patrulha para irem buscar a pobre alma que berrava desesperada. Descobriram um Paladino, a sua armadura arranhada,dobrada,suja de sangue e partida em vários sítios. O seu corpo musculado denotava bastantes ferimentos,vários dos quais infectados.

-Levem-no para a Catedral! Catedral! Ele está á beira da morte!-berrava Marcus.

-Eu tenho uma...mensagem...para...Wrynn...

-Aguenta bom homem, que as tuas feridas estejam curadas e a tua alma sarada.

-Mas que...raio de...escolha tenho eu...pá...?-o último protesto do Zedotelhado antes de ser levado por Marcus a cavalo para a Catedral.


	2. Stormwind

Catedral,Stormwind,Elwynn,Eastern Kingdoms,Azeroth.

A sala da Catedral para a qual Zedotelhado tinha sido levado era bastante acolhedora. Tinha uma janela com vitral enorme que era trespassado pela luz, formando um padrão complexo de cores, curvas e contracurvas no chão do quarto. Zé foi tratado com mezinhas de ervas, emplastros e cataplasmas de coisas que era melhor desconhecer, uma reza ou duas e várias horas de agonia. Após duas semanas, Zedotelhado estava finalmente restabelecido e pronto para entregar a mensagem acerca dos acontecimentos em Northrend ao rei Varien Wrynn. Infelizmente, o rei partiu numa missão diplomática e não mais se ouviu falar dele. Zé foi obrigado a ter de transmitir tamanhas noticias ao filho de Varien, Anduyn, um rapaz imberbe e que devia estar a correr atrás de gatos e a pescar, mas estava a reger o reino com a protecção de Bolvar Fordragon. Assim que Zé entrou no Keep, Bolvar chamou-o.

-Então, tu és Zedotelhado, o Paladino de Northrend, hem?

-Sou.

-Então ouve-me: O rei é um puto. Sim eu sei que não devo falar assim, mas ele é um miúdo sem a mínima noção de gerir um reino, por isso, cuidado com as noticias que lhe dás.

-Certo.-Zé fez uma vénia cortês a Bolvar e virou-se para Anduyn:

-Regente de Stormwind, Anduyn, é um honra estar aqui presente para lhe dar umas noticias que temo serem péssimas. Arthas chegou mais longe do que pensáveis e já derrotou por completo as guarnições Lordaeronianas instaladas em Northrend.

-As tropas Lordaeronianas perderam? Mas…e os guerreiros de Northrend?

-Mortos, senhor, e transformados naquilo que é conhecido pel'A Prógenie De Arthas, a Scourge.

-Todos eles?

-Temo que sim, meu rei.

-Mas…não podemos ficar quietos! Tenho de mandar a Vigília Nocturna de Duskwood, o Exército de Lakeshire, a Milícia Popular de Westfall! Northrend era nosso aliado!

Bolvar pronunciou-se:  
-Majestade, pensai. Não podemos deixar nem Duskwood, nem Lakeshire nem Westfall desguarnecidas! Precisamos de tempo!

-Sábio como sempre, Bolvar. Farei assim. Seguirei o teu conselho. Entretanto, alguém providencie alojamento, comida e entretenimento a Zedotelhado. Não posso culpar um mensageiro pelas suas noticias, e ele será útil para levar por fim a força de ataque a Northrend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algures entre Stormwind Keep e Stormwind Catedral, Elwynn, Eastern Kingdoms, Azeroth…

Zé caminhava confiante. A perspectiva de passar alguns dias em Stormwind agradava-lhe. Não que Northrend fosse um antro de bárbaros, muito pelo contrário! Northrend maravilhava visitantes com a sua beleza em bruto, dum branco resplandecente. Talvez a única coisa que afastasse turistas fossem as temperaturas negativas, ás quais os Sulistas (Todos aqueles nascidos a Sul de Hillsbrad) não conseguiam suportar.

Zé achava Stormwind muito "quente" e de várias maneiras. Não só o facto de a temperatura ser amena (O que para um Nortenho equivalia a um calor insuportável) mas também os vários bordéis, estalagens, casa de ócio e prazer que ele descobrira apenas no caminho da Catedral para o Keep. Em Northrend tamanha coisa seria sem dúvida punida com um levantamento popular, dado que as gentes Nortenhas eram muito mais conservadoras, trabalhadoras e resistentes.

Lá não havia tempo para o prazer de Stormwind. Para Zé, em Northrend, prazer era correr pelas planícies atrás de um lobo ou pantera das neves. Prazer era acordar cedo com o vento gelado de Northrend a bater na cara. "Faz-nos sentir vivos!"-Dissera um dia o pai de Zedotelhado, Antóniodotelhado. Antóniodotelhado morrera no mesmo dia que Zé escapou de Arthas, lutando para defender a sua aldeia…o pequeno exército Northrendiano consistia apenas de lanças e espadas, ao passo que os lacaios de Arthas exibiam todo o tipo de armas de destruição conjugadas com feitiços mortíferos e todo o tipo de horrores. Afastando essas memórias, Zedotelhado dirigiu-se uma vez mais á Catedral.

Quando finalmente chegou, reparou que lhe tinham vestido um robe branco, de padre. Zé passou-se dos carretos com isto. Abrindo a caixa de esmolas com um destro murro, Zé agarrou no dinheiro e chispou-se até ao Distrito Comercial. Entrando no Arsenal Aqui do Weller's, reparou que a sua espada estava degradada, e comprou uma nova. A nova espada era extremamente pesada mas com um tamanho incomensurável e uma lâmina larga, era uma arma potente nas mãos certas. Sobrando-lhe alguns tostões, Zé dirigiu-se até a uma loja de armaduras onde adquiriu uma armadura corporal para substituir a sua armadura consagrada de Northrend, que estava inutilizável. Satisfeito, devolveu o resto do dinheiro á caixa das esmolas, evitando o padre élfico que lhe olhava com desconfiança.

Marcus apareceu do nada:

-Zedotelhado! Soube que melhoraste! Precisas de exercício homem! Que me dizes a irmos a Goldshire ajudar o bom velho Dughan? Parece que ele precisa duma mãozinha a lidar com os Defias de Stone Cairn.

-Excelente ideia…


	3. Defias de Stone Cairn

Nota do Autor: Este capítulo será contado do ponto de vista daquele que nós todos adoramos e conhecemos, Zedotelhado. Só para avisar.

Goldshire,Elwynn,Eastern Kingdoms,Azeroth.

Dirigi-me com Marcus até Goldshire. Pelo caminho ele contou-me o que estava a acontecer: A Irmandade Defias, com agentes por toda Elwynn e não só, andava a espalhar a sua influência no Lago de Stone Cairn. Era suposto a guarda tratar disso, mas estava muito ocupado, tendo essa tarefa caído sobre os ombros de Marcus Jonathan. Apeando-se do cavalo em Eastvale e esperando por mim(Eu vim a pé, logo fiquei cansado de correr atrás do cavalo dele), foi amolando a sua espada. Assim que eu cheguei perto, disse-me: 

-Zé, estes nabos são muito mais fortes que tudo aquilo contra o que lutaste anteriormente. Toma cuidado.

-General, por que me toma? Apesar de ser apenas um cabo do exército de Northrend, vi mais combate e morte que esses emplastros de máscaras vermelho-paneleiro!

-Ahahah! Cada vez mais me surpreendes! Vamos lá, então. Puxa da tua arma e prepara as tuas invocações da Luz.

Seguimos ao largo duma aldeia de Murlocs (para quem não sabe, são uns semi-sapos que merecem todos ser grelhados com cebolas e dados de comer aos Gnolls) e nadando uns metros chegámos ao destino, a ilha de Stone Cairn.

Separei-me do General, seguindo para Oeste enquanto ele seguia para Leste. Avistei a primeira vítima: Um feiticeiro. Acerquei-me dele com cuidado e, soltando um grito de guerra (Un'Shallach!!!) atirei-me a ele. Ele virou-se e lançou-me um Frostbolt. Paralisei no meio do meu salto e caí ao chão com um baque. Enquanto o feiticeiro deixava escapar um sorrisinho nojento e preparava um Pyroblast para dar cabo de mim de vez, invoquei o Selo da Certeza e Julguei-o. Um martelo da mais pura Luz bateu-lhe na cabeça, atirando-o ao chão. O Frostbolt passou e eu levantei-me. Desta vez quem sorria era eu, ao decapitar o Defias caído. Virando-me para Norte, fiquei alerta para mais Defias. Ouvi um grito e virei-me: Marcus tinha morto 2 Defias, e sorria para mim. Mais tranquilo, continuei para Norte até uma espécie de cromeleque. Lá reparei numa coisa: Cinco Defias tinham amarrado um gnomo semi-nu e pelo seu ar, completamente pedrado, e segundo as rezas que um dos feiticeiros, iam sacrificá-lo. O meu instinto vibrou: Tinha de salvá-lo! A Santa Luz assim me ordenava.

Mas não o iria fazer sozinho. Virei-me para Marcus, atirei-lhe com um calhau que lhe acertou em cheio no meio da testa. Em vez de se virar para mim, caiu. Raio do General desmaiou com um calhauzeco!

-Argh! Agora como vou fazer isto…?

Cada momento que passava, a faca descia mais perto do peito do gnomo. Com um pensamento do meu pai a atravessar-me a mente, ataquei.

"Chega-lhes de frente e morres. Separa-os e mata-os um por um e talvez sobrevivas"-foi o que lhe disse Antóniodotelhado aquando da primeira escaramuça com a Scourge em Northrend.

Descurando toda e qualquer táctica, a minha espada separou a cabeça do sacrificador dos ombros e com a continuação do movimento serrou um Defias ao meio. Restavam três, e o efeito surpresa desaparecido. Juntaram-se todos contra mim. Aparando a espada de um com a minha luva platinada de Northrend, perfurei o peito do meu agressor e desviei-me duma estocada destinada á minha garganta, pontapeando o causador desse golpe nos joelhos, levando-o ao chão. O gnomo gritava, obviamente borrado de medo:

-Ai meu salvador! Salva-me! Estes gajos querem matar-me!

-CALUDA SHORTY!- berrei eu enquanto pregava a estocada fatal no Defias caído, mas não fui rápido suficiente para me desviar da lâmina que visava as minhas costas. Berrando de dor, cai. Cai e assim podia ter permanecido, não fosse eu lembrar-me de invocar a Luz para curar as minhas feridas. Um raio de Luz injectou-me o corpo de adrenalina e cegou o Defias tempo suficiente para que eu me levantasse, e , sem arma, o estrangulasse. A adrenalina saiu de mim com um sacão, e apenas ai me lembrei da minha ferida que sangrava abundantemente. Soltei o gnomo agradecido, levantei o Marcus e usei a minha pedra-de-coração. Assim fui parar a Stormwind, meio morto com a vida a jorrar de mim aos borbotões. arefa caido por toda Elwynn e n


	4. Stormwind II

Nota do Autor: este capitulo voltará a ser narrado na terceira pessoa (façam coro: óhhhhhh :( ) mas NADA TEMAM!

Stormwind, Elwynn, Eastern Kingdoms, Azeroth.

Assim que Zé, Marcus e o gnomo apareceram na Catedral, um grupo de acólitas preocupadas literalmente saltaram para cima deles. Uma retirou a armadura a Zé, expondo o seu terrível ferimento, outra levou o gnomo para fora da sala enquanto outra tentava reanimar Marcus energicamente. A acólita que tratava de Zé puxou dum carvão retirado do braseiro que estava por perto e passou-o rápida e vigorosamente pelo rasgão na pele do Zé. Zedotelhado berrou de dor, mas sabia que aquilo iria cauterizar a ferida. Seguidamente, a acólita puxou de linha e agulha e começou a coser a ferida. Zé gemia e berrava a cada ponto, mas não sucumbiu á dor. Assim que a ferida estava cosida e a acólita fez menção de invocar a Luz para curar a ferida, Zé pediu-lhe para parar. Concentrando toda a sua força na Santa Luz, invocou-a. Um calor familiar sarou-o por dentro e limpou-lhe a dor. Sentindo-se restaurado, disse á acólita:

-Obrigado pela tua ajuda. -apenas após falar Zé se apercebeu que a acólita que o tratou era uma Night Elf de extrema beleza. Quase se engasgando, a acólita respondeu com um acenar nervoso e foi ajudar a humana que tentava reanimar sem sucesso Marcus. Zé saiu da Catedral.

Á saída da Catedral, Zedotelhado reparou que a sua armadura ficou dentro da Catedral. Encolhendo os ombros, seguiu o seu caminho. "Para onde vou? Não tenho nada aqui, e sem o Marcus não tenho nada para fazer!"

Remexendo os bolsos, Zé contou o seu dinheiro. O resultado agradou-lhe. Voltou á Catedral e dormiu.

De noite, Zé acordou. Notou que a acólita que o tratou estava a sair. Não lhe prestando atenção, voltou a fazer uma sortida á caixa de esmolas e foi aos Larson Roupas LDA onde adquiriu uma camisa negra para disfarçar o rasgão causado na sua armadura de aço negro. Depois dirigiu-se para um estabelecimento no qual reparou anteriormente. Entrando de fininho, nem reparou na tabuleta, reparou apenas na alegria que irradiava. Se ele tivesse olhado, não teria entrado, já que a tabuleta dizia: Taberna e Mulheres.

Entrando com cuidado, reparou que a taberna era constituída por duas salas. Numa delas estavam vários homens a berrar, falar, a contar piadas e claro, a emborcar cerveja atrás de cerveja. Sentando-se numa mesa vaga, chamou o empregado e pediu uma cerveja simples. Pagando, começou a beber calmamente. Porém foi reparando que de vez em quando um homem levantava-se e ia para a segunda sala. Após isto ter acontecido várias vezes, Zé ficou intrigado e decidiu entrar também. O que viu deu-lhe vontade de demolir aquele estabelecimento de ócio: Uma sala parcamente iluminada, com várias mesas e bancos nos quais dançavam dezenas de mulheres humanas e élficas, que eram recebidas com aplausos, moedas de ouro e propostas indecorosas. Enraivecido, preparou-se para sair, mas uma voz baixa, doce e suave chamou-lhe a atenção. Virou-se para encarar a voz e deu de caras com uma mulher humana, de longos cabelos negros e pele extremamente branca que lhe disse:

-Olá bonitão, queres companhia hoje?

"Companhia? Dava-te era a companhia da minha fúria!"

-Não obrigado, estou bem assim. – Qualquer coisa na rapariga impedia Zé de ser rude com ela. Zé notou que talvez fosse a espada que ela trazia á cinta.

-Sério? Talvez estejas farto de humanas…que tal uma elfa? Iseultha! – depois de dizer isto, bateu palmas e antes que Zé pudesse declinar, a mesma acólita que tratou de Zé na Catedral apareceu. Se na Catedral ela parecia bela, agora estava estonteante. A sua cabeleira branca como a neve de Northrend estava solta, a sua pele arroxeada contrastando com ela. Com um sorriso maroto, levou Zé até um quarto e trancou a porta.


	5. O Dia Seguinte

Nota do Autor: Hehehehe! Este capitulo voltará a ser narrado pel'O Homem, O Mito, A LENDA, Zedotelhado! Não percam o próximo capítulo porque eu TAMBÉM NÃO!

Algures num quarto em Stormwind, Elwynn, Eastern Kingdoms, Azeroth.

"Au…dói-me a cabeça…"-pensei assim que acordei. Na noite anterior tomei apenas uma cerveja, mas a falta de hábito deixou-me uma ressaca inacreditável. Assim que os meus olhos se habituaram á escuridão do quarto, reparei que estava nu. Isto não era normal. Desde Northrend que dormia sempre com a coiraça vestida e com a espada a jeito. Nunca se sabia o que iria acontecer. Virei-me para um lado e outro á procura da minha espada. Com o que vi, por pouco que não gritei. Iseultha, a acólita elfa e meretriz da taberna estava a meu lado, igualmente nua mas resguardada pelos lençóis. Recuperando do susto, levantei-me, suscitando um gemido dela. Aconchegando-a melhor, sai com mais cuidado. Vesti a minha coiraça, as minhas calças de cabedal e agarrei na minha espada. Antes de sair virei o pequeno espelho de bronze que existia no quarto para a janela de maneira a apanhar um pouco de luz e analisei-me meticulosamente: As minhas tranças de maturidade, de um ruivo acobreado estavam sujas, a minha barba da mesma cor igualmente imunda e o cabelo escorria em desalinho pela minha cara. Afastei o cabelo e reparei na minha cara cheia de cicatrizes. Passando o dedo por elas, fui-me lembrando da origem de cada uma.

"A caçar o meu primeiro lobo"

"Quando caí do cavalo"

"Quando bebi a minha primeira cerveja com força demais, levando a caneca contra a cara"

"Quando em Northrend, uma seta me rasou pela cara"  
"De novo em Northrend, quando uma espada de um Undead me ia levando o nariz"

Todas as cicatrizes tinham uma história para contar.

Sem me demorar, saí daquela casa de prazer, e, cuspindo no chão, jurei nunca mais entrar lá.

Ao passar em frente á Catedral, o gnomo que salvei anteriormente apanhou-me e berrou:  
-HEY!

Virei-me para ele:

-Tudo bem? Já estás recuperado do choque? O que andavas a fazer por ali, hem?

-Err…Já recuperei, sim senhor, e o que eu fazia lá não interessa!

-Shorty, diz-me isso e o teu nome ou levas com o Marte---….espada, hoje não estou de martelo.

-Ok ok! O meu nome é Gnomito, sou um Bruxo (Warlock) e andava por ali a tentar comercializar uns relógios em segunda mão.

-Bem, sugiro que vás negociar para outro lado – e comecei a afastar-me.

-OY! Onde julgas que vais?

-Embora.

-Nananinanão! Agora vou-te acompanhar, eu e a minha Jhorlia! JHORLIA! AQUI JÀ!

Após isto, um pequeno portal abriu-se do chão, dentro do qual saiu um demónio que eu conhecia há bastante tempo: Uma súcúbo, mas não uma súcúbo qualquer. Esta era a Rainha delas todas, que eu defrontei junto com vários guerreiros de Northrend. Com a ajuda da Luz, bani-a para o Vazio. Mas o shorty parecia conseguir controlá-la. Assim que saiu do portal de invocação, soprou um beijo ao shorty e, virando-se para mim, berrou:

-TU?! Amo! Protegei-me dele! - após estas palavras, eu saquei da espada ao passo que ela se escondeu atrás do Gnomito.

-Esconde-te, como fizeste várias luas atrás. Esconde-te atrás das tuas guerreiras, mas aviso-te: A Santa Luz não será parada por compaixão contigo!

-Mestre!

-Xiu Jhorlia. Eu conheço o teu passado, mas o Zé agora é teu---nosso amigo. Sem ele, eu não estaria aqui. Agora portem-se bem e vamos.

-Onde shorty?

-Onde mestre?

-Errr…num sei. O Zé que decida.

-Bem, por mim vamos a Darnassus-disse eu no gozo.

-Arranja-se!-berrou o shorty.-Jhorlia! Rifte Dimensional para Darnassus já!

Um "flash" de escuridão e de repente estava em Darnassus.

"Este shorty não distingue gozo de seriedade…mas já que estamos aqui, aproveitemos"

Nota do Autor: Sim, seus Warlocks rebarbados, eu sei que as súcúbo não conseguem fazer Rifte Dimensional (Acho que esse spell nem existe) mas, hey! Isto é ficção! Agora CALUDA e continuem a ler os próximos capítulos!


	6. A Queda de Northwaste

Nota do Autor: Ai que a net tá leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenta… a patch está a ser sacada…acho que vou escrever mais um capítulo…bem mas enquanto a patch não está cá, aproveito e vejo o trailer da The Burning Crusade…

Darnassus, Teldrassil, Kalimdor, Azeroth.

"Nem acredito que o shorty me trouxe aqui" pensei eu. Virei-me para ele e pedi-lhe que me pusesse de volta em Stormwind. Antes de dar por ela, estava de volta á Catedral.

Stormwind, Elwynn, Eastern Kingdoms, Azeroth.

-Bem, Gnomito, não sabia que conseguias teleportar-te assim de tal maneira!

-Nem eu…tu estavas a gozar quando disseste Darnassus, certo?

-Claro! Bem, temos pena mas tenho de ir ter com o Marcus- atirei uma moeda de prata ao gnomo, lancei um olhar ameaçador sobre Jhorlia e dirigi-me para dentro da Catedral.

À entrada da Catedral, esperava-me nada mais nada menos que Marcus. Já recuperado e com uma ligadura sobre a testa, fez menção de me esmurrar, mas controlou-se:

-Soube que me apedrejaste.

-Ó General, foi só uma e foi para te chamar!

-Bem isso agora não interessa. Temos deveres a fazer.

-ALTO e pára o baile! TEMOS?! Mas que porra de conversa é essa hem?!

-Deveres diplomáticos. Chegaram duas comitivas, uma de Ironforge e uma de Darnassus para discutir a ajuda enviada a Northrend. É por isso que tens de vir.

-Já podias ter dito-resmunguei.

Northrend, Lordaeron, Eastern Kingdoms, Azeroth.

O emissário Undead chamou a atenção de Arthas:

-Senhor.

-Hm?

-Sabemos que os humanos de Azeroth se preparam para tentar retomar Northrend, e já pediram auxilio a Darnassus, Khaz Modan e a Lordaeron. Que fazemos?

-Esperem.-a voz de Arthas parecia ainda mais gélida e despreocupada.

-Esperamos, senhor?

-Sim…há anos que não tenho uma boa batalha, e estes…"humanos" prometem-me uma…esperemos…

-Mas e…Zedotelhado? Certamente ele virá também e vós saibais que…

-Eu sei perfeitamente o que aquela megera da Sylvannas disse antes de fugir. Ele seria o meu fim. Hmph, pois que venha!-com isto, Arthas levantou-se do Trono Gélido e desembainhou Frostmourne- Há anos que esta lâmina não mata bastardos da Luz. Ele será o sangue inaugural antes de eu marchar até Azeroth.

-Certamente senhor. Deseja que eu destaque mais alguns soldados para limparem o resto dos bárbaros nativos?

-Claro…

Northwaste, Northrend, Lordaeron, Eastern Kingdoms, Azeroth.

-Lutem! Lutem! Lutem!-berrava a toda a força Antóniodotelhado. Presumidamente morto em batalha, apenas fugiu com os restos do exército Northrendiano e as tropas de Lordaeron para as estepes. Estava agora de volta a Northwaste, a cidade principal de Northrend. Entraram na cidade com facilidade, apenas para serem surpreendidos á saída. António não acalentava nenhumas esperanças de sair de Northwaste vivo, mas quer ele quer os seus homens iriam vender cara a cidade, levando tantos malditos Undeads quanto possível.

Northwaste estava dividida em quatro principais distritos: O Castelo, O Habitacional, O Militar e O Dos Estrangeiros. Quer o Habitacional, quer o Militar quer o Dos Estrangeiros tinham sido perdidos com perdas terríveis para ambos os lados. António e as suas tropas davam batalha ás portas do Castelo, tendo como única salvação a entrada no Castelo. Antóniodotelhado sabia que retirar para dentro seria o golpe final na moral, e manteve os homens fora a oferecer resistência. Os Undeads pareciam nunca mais acabar. Com uma destra machadada, cortou um deles ao meio, e com um urro de guerra (Un'Shallach!!!), saltou para o meio da linha, o local onde a refrega era mais acirrada. De repente, um enorme clarão quebrou por completo a esperança dos homens e de António. Arthas aparecia em batalha. Com passos calmos, vagarosos, aproximou-se da linha da frente dos humanos, que debandaram para o Castelo e barricaram as portas com barricas, tábuas e corpos. António ficou fora.

-Com que então, isto é o que mantém os bárbaros unidos…desafia-me!

-Arthas…o meu machado tem sede de sangue…do TEU sangue!- com isto, António saltou contra Arthas, e Frostmourne e Ravajji entrechocaram. António era um homem forte, mas nem ele podia competir com alguém como Arthas, que quebrou a haste de Ravajji com o punho e, atirando António ao chão, o agarrou pelo pescoço e murmurou-lhe:

-Fútil.

Um "clak" enojante, e a cabeça de Antóniodotelhado estava separada do pescoço. Atirando o corpo para o chão e a cabeça para dentro do Castelo, virou-se para as suas tropas e berrou:

-Matem!

Um único projéctil de catapulta quebrou a barricada humana. Poucos minutos depois, tudo o que restava dos orgulhosos guerreiros de Northrend e da disciplinada infantaria de Lordaeron estava reduzido a corpos quebrados, ensanguentados, cortados e parcialmente devorados.

Um grito mudo ecoou pelas estepes. A essência selvagem que estava a ser utilizada por Northrend faleceu. Os Blood Elves de Quel'Thalas conseguiram finalmente acabar com ela. Uma Blood Elf, uma feiticeira ao serviço de Arthas corria. Corria atrás dos pouquíssimos sobreviventes da debandada de Northwaste, antes do massacre perpetrado por Arthas. Um grito chamou-lhe a atenção: Um soldado terminava o sofrimento a um colega ferido gravemente. Sem sequer olhar, a feiticeira bateu com o seu bastão no chão e disse uma simples palavra. Antes que pudesse perceber o que aconteceu, a feiticeira estava de frente com o soldado. Antes que pudesse sacar do punhal, a cara do soldado foi horrivelmente desfigurada por uma bastonada em cheio nas fuças. O soldado caiu no chão, desfazendo-se me pedidos de misericórdia.

-Enojas-me.-disse ela antes de o cravar ao chão com a sua espada. Limpando o sangue na sua capa, embainhou a espada, colocou o bastão ás costas e continuou a correr.

Apenas nos instantes finais da sua vida, o soldado se apercebeu que ela era belíssima. Longos cabelos loiros que esvoaçavam com o vento incessante de Northrend, olhos de um verde fulgurante…estava vestida duma forma simples, com pouquíssimas peças de armadura vermelha com altos-relevos a ouro. Com um suspiro, o homem faleceu.

A realidade era dura.

Northrend caíra.

Seguir-se-lhe-ia Lordaeron.

Stormwind estava em movimento.

Arthas mostrava-se.

E Amarylis, Feiticeira de Quel'Thalas, rebelava-se contra Arthas ao fugir das estepes.

Algures em Stormwind, Zé dormia descansado, inconsciente do que se passava na sua terra natal. As delegações Ironforgianas e Darnassianas que esperassem. E Iseultha…ele tinha de a ver outra vez…a sua sede de amor não ficou saciada por aquela noite na taberna, apenas despertou…

Nota do Autor: Raio da patch inda não sacou…argh…acho que vou escrever outro capitulo…por acaso o trailer tava excelente...mas quem me conhece sabe que eu me interesso por : Tudo o que tenha sangue/matanças/cenas doentias/mulheres/mulheres semi-nuas/mulheres nuas/mortes.

Enfim vocês não estão aqui para conhecer o Real-Life Zé, o que vocês querem sei eu! Querem mais um capitulo do homem mais SEXY,MACHO E VIRIL de todo Azeroth!

Ps:Descobri que sou gay...um Gajo Altamente Yresistivel...mwuahahaha


	7. Morte Prematura

Nota do Autor: 808 202 202! Adquira já este Zedotelhado, lvl 40 Human Paladin, em bom estado de conservação, cerveja e êxito com as mulheres incluídas…Oferta especial: Agora 60 mais rápido devido a Warhorse! Ligue já! E se ligar nos próximos 15 minutos ofereço-lhe GRÁTIS este maravilhoso pito: Parrot Cage: ((Senegal))! Uma oferta imperdível! (Por amor de Deus matem o raio do pássaro! PLEASE!)

Stormwind, Elwynn, Eastern Kingdoms, Azeroth.

Acordei. No dia anterior mandei Marcus literalmente bugiar, acerca do assunto das comissões diplomáticas de Khaz Modan e Darnassus. Fui dormir. Hoje teria de ir recebê-las juntamente com Marcus, Bolvar e Anduyn. Passei a minha coiraça rapidamente pelo braseiro da Catedral para dar um ar "enegrecido" ao aço negro com que fora feita. O rasgo na protecção das costas era bem visível, mas resolvi isso vestindo uma camisa negra por baixo. A seguir á armadura ser chamuscada, foi a vez das minhas costas. Coloquei-me deitado por cima do braseiro, ficando literalmente a grelhar. Assim que a dor se tornou insuportável, saí de cima. Fiquei satisfeito com o resultado: Apesar de estar queimado, a ferida cauterizou, logo iria cicatrizar mais depressa. Vestido, arranjado e queimado, saí da Catedral e dirigi-me ao Keep.

Pelo caminho, fui reflectindo. Iseultha…como é que uma simples noite de prazer irreflectido pode causar tanta emoção? Sinceramente…não consigo perceber! Mas no entanto percebi que tinha de voltar a vê-la…era como se alguém tivesse pregado o meu coração ao chão…

Pelo caminho, uma vozinha irritante chamou-me a atenção:

-Zé!

"Oh não, ele não…"

-Zé! Sou eu! O Gnomito!

-Ah, bom dia Gnomito!

-Soube que hoje vão discutir o envio de tropas a Northrend, e perguntei-me se não me conseguias arranjar maneira de eu assistir…

-Por acaso sou capaz de conseguir…mas és capaz de não gostar…

-Não importa! Eu quero é saber!

-Olha, Gnomito, onde anda a Jhorlia?

-Sei…mas tu e ela não se devem aproximar. È verdade o que ela me disse, que tu e o teu pai atacaram o domínio dela fora do Nether, em Northrend?

-É.

-Vais ter de me contar isso. Mas agora arranja lá maneira de eu entrar!

-Sim…….- Abafei uma risadinha maléfica.

Tirisfal Glades, Western Plaguelands, Eastern Kingdoms, Azeroth

Amarylis corria desesperadamente. As noticias da sua traição a Arthas chegaram aos ouvidos deste, e ele destacara quase todo o exército e até enviara um emissário a Sylvannas, rainha de Undercity para criar uma aliança que visasse a captura dela. Viva.

Tinha despistado dezenas de patrulhas quer de Arthas quer de Sylvannas, morto alguns guardas e assassinado outros tantos. Apesar de ser uma feiticeira do mais alto calibre, estava a ficar cada vez mais exaurida. Cada feitiço, cada passo, cada vergastada e cada espadeirada drenavam um pouco mais da sua energia. Ela sabia que se continuasse a esse ritmo, mais cedo ou mais tarde iria cair…para nunca mais se levantar. Decidiu parar. Puxando do seu colar, canalizou a pouca força que lhe restava para dentro dele. Assim que o formigueiro se acentuou, o portal foi aberto. O clarão azul atraiu todos os Undeads da área até ela, mas não importava. Assim que o primeiro se aproximou, já ela estava em segurança na quinta de Go'Shek, nas Arathi Highlands.

Amarylis sabia que os Orcs de Hammerfall não lhe dariam guarida, por isso limitou-se a continuar a correr, evitando alguns cavaleiros da arruinada Stromgarde. Prosseguiu a estrada para Hillsbrad, mas parou em Refuge Pointe. As noticias da rebelião dos Blood Elves ainda não tinham chegado a esse cu-de-Judas que era Refuge Pointe, por isso ela pôde alugar um grifo que a levasse até Stormwind em segurança. Pagou mais que o necessário, e por isso o mestre de grifo deu-lhe uma sela maior. Amarylis deu graças aos poderes do dinheiro, e adormeceu enquanto o grifo fazia a morosa viagem de Refuge Pointe até Stormwind.

Stormwind, Elwynn, Eastern Kingdoms, Azeroth.

-Não era isto que eu estava a pensar…-reclamava o Gnomito. Zé enfiou-o num caixote e escondeu-o num canto da sala de audiências antes das embaixadas entrarem. Para Zé, as audiências eram eventos chatos em que homens chatos discutiam assuntos ainda mais chatos, mas agora não. Desta audiência dependia toda Northrend e Northwaste. Zé tinha de ter a certeza que não iria regressar a Northrend sozinho. De Darnassus veio uma comitiva que consistia em cerca de 700 arqueiras élficas, armadas com arcos feitos directamente da World Tree e protegidas por armadura de pele de Nightsaber, junto com mais de 1500 guerreiras, armadas até aos dentes nas mais letais espadas, martelos, escudos, machados, agora decidir se iriam a Northrend. Os lanças e bastões e com armaduras variadas: desde cabedal a cota de malha. De Khaz Modan veio uma companhia de montanhistas profissionais: Caçadores, guerreiros, padres, todos vieram. Restava soldados de Khaz Modan concordaram, mas as elfas de Darnassus estavam seguras de que tudo se iria resolver e que os soldados de Hillsbrad e Arathi resolveriam isso. Marcus e Bolvar recorreram á sua maior capacidade de persuasão: O seu discurso adormecedor. A comitiva élfica estava prestes a ceder, até que Zé pediu a palavra:  
-Senhoras, estamos frente a uma crise. Caso Arthas não seja derrotado em Northrend, Arathi, Hillsbrad, Silverpine, Pyrewood, Alterac, Southshore e todo Lordaeron. Depois será a vez de Khaz Modan e depois, Azeroth. O que iríeis vós fazer assim que Azeroth caísse? Eu digo que devemos cortar o mal pela raiz. Quem me segue até ás estepes de Northrend?!

Um coro uníssono ouviu-se quer dos montanhistas de Khaz Modan quer das guerreiras de Darnassus. As representantes pouca escolha tiveram senão aceitar. O bando de guerra partiria amanhã.

Sentindo uma ânsia como nunca antes sentiu, Zé dirigiu-se á Catedral. Toda a cidade estava em rebuliço acerca da partida do exército. Assim que Zedotelhado entrou na Catedral, reparou em Iseultha, que estava num canto, com o padre élfico guardião das esmolas prestes a pregar-lhe um estalo.

Não contendo em si de raiva, Zé sacou da espada e matou o padre ali mesmo. Virando-se para Iseultha, disse calmamente:

-Eu não te faço mal.

A chamada "magia do momento" foi quebrada assim que Iseultha espetou Zé com um punhal, vertendo sangue do seu peito. O punhal penetrou perfeitamente numa dobra da couraça, e Zé pouco mais pôde fazer do que ver a sua vida esvair-se em jorros vermelhos e quentes. Não pôde deixar de reparar no sorriso de Iseultha.

-Cabrão impotente…

Nota do Autor: Triste né?


	8. Nethergarde

Nota do Autor: O capitulo anterior foi triste não foi? Este vai ser mais alegre…

(Vão aparecer referencias a 2 Azeroths, um deles é o Planeta de Azeroth, e o outro é o Continente de Azeroth, nos Eastern Kingdoms, que fica a sul de Khaz Modan.)

Nethergarde Keep, Blasted Lands, Eastern Kingdoms, Azeroth.

6 anos se passaram desde o assassínio de Zé por uma acólita da Catedral. Desde então, tudo mudou nos Eastern Kingdoms. Arthas pôde avançar sem interrupções, e depressa todo Lordaeron caiu. Khaz Modan e Azeroth não ofereceram resistência de monta, e rapidamente todos os sobreviventes da Aliança estavam refugiados em Nethergarde. A única esperança seria atravessarem o Dark Portal para Draenor, mas todos achavam essa ideia uma loucura. Preferiam morrer a sangrar contra as hordas de Arthas. Uma pessoa não pensava assim. Essa pessoa era nem mais nem menos que Gnomito, o gnomo bruxo. Ele sabia que a única esperança de sobreviver a Arthas era escapar para onde ele não iria. Mas de proclamar as suas ideias a elas serem seguidas, ia muita distância. Enquanto Gnomito andava de um lado para outro como uma barata enjaulada, trompas e berros anunciaram o que ninguém queria que acontecesse: Arthas tinha finalmente derrotado a Vigia Nocturna de Darkshire, arrasado os fortes de Deadwind Pass, vandalizado Kharazan e entrara nas Blasted Lands.

Nethergarde estava a ferro e fogo.

Chamando Jhorlia para o seu lado, Gnomito apressou-se a trepar até ao topo das muralhas enquanto evitava ser espezinhado pela multidão. Infantaria Lordaeroniana, Stromgardiana, Stormwindana e as milícias de Hillsbrad. Arqueiros (e arqueiras) Night Elves, montados nos seus tigres de batalha para maior movimento pelas muralhas. Guerreiros e infantaria de choque dos Anões, armados com os machados mais pesados e a armadura mais intimidante. Canhões de manufactura Gnoma chegavam-se lentamente até ás suas posições. Magos e Arquimagos abriam livros de feitiços, preparando-se para a batalha. Os defensores de Nethergarde sabiam que aquela seria a última batalha recordada pela história da Aliança. Assim que as hostes de Arthas se tornaram visíveis das muralhas de Nethergarde, os arqueiros soltaram uma chuva de setas que tombou a primeira linha de Arthas. Chegando-se á frente, sacou de Frostmourne e proclamou:

-Defensores da Aliança! Vós sodeis uns burroses ao virem aqui! Arrasar-vos-ei!

-Vai estudar ó censurado ! - Berrou o Gnomito de resposta.

Virando-se para as tropas, Arthas disse:

-Matem!

Como uma maré negra, as hordas de Undeads investiram.

Os defensores soltaram uma nova chuva de setas, e, descurando todo e qualquer planeamento estratégico de sincronização, os portões massivos de Nethergarde abriram-se e deles escorreram as tropas humanas, anãs e gnomas, seguidas de perto por alguns arqueiros élficos, magos e pelos canhões. Os humanos de Lordaeron, Stromgarde, Hillsbrad e Stormwind, possessos, esqueceram a sua rígida disciplina e saíram disparados contra a massa de morte que convergia para eles. As saraivadas de setas continuaram a chover, os canhões prepararam-se para disparar e os magos seguiam a infantaria de perto, já que o alcance dos seus feitiços era pouco. Gnomito e Jhorlia estavam lá no meio. Assim que a altura se propiciou, Jhorlia saltou para o meio da refrega e Gnomito subiu para uma pedra, preparando-se para fazer chover sombra sobre os Undeads. Reparou que centenas de magos lhe seguiam o exemplo.

As tropas estavam em movimento. A batalha por Nethergarde podia começar.

A carga de Arthas foi momentaneamente parada pela investida furiosa dos defensores. Magos atiravam bolas de fogo, gelo, energia e faziam chover relâmpagos sobre o inimigo. No meio da batalha, Gnomito parou. Estava desabituado a conflitos desta escala e duração. No furor da batalha, reparou numa certa feiticeira que combatia ao lado dele. Era uma Blood Elf, com parca armadura vermelha com altos-relevos dourados, olhos dum verde fulgurante e que combatia incansavelmente, com um bastão ás costas e uma espada á cintura. Aparentemente, ela também reparou nele, dado que parou de lançar feitiços e dirigiu-se para perto dele. Gnomito estava prestes a tecer um comentário referente a mulheres e combates, mas ela desarmou-o com um sorriso, e perguntou-lhe:

-Tens água?

Remexendo na sua saca (onde guardava, entre outras coisas, relógios em segunda mão), Gnomito tirou um odre de água que entregou á feiticeira. Decidiu saber o que um Blood Elf estava a fazer longe de Kalimdor, da Horda e a combater ao lado da Aliança. Mas as palavras faltaram-lhe, e tudo o que disse foi:

-Errrrrrrr……como te chamas?

Soltando um risinho, respondeu:

-Amarylis.

A conversa não pôde prosseguir, pois nesse momento, a carga humana e anã foi rompida e forçada a regressar a Nethergarde. Canhões, arqueiros e magos foram levados por arrastamento.

Arthas tinha ganho a primeira ronda da batalha por Nethergarde.

A sortida foi um erro lamentável. Os humanos e anões deixaram nos campos em frente ás portas de Nethergarde mais de metade do exército, ao passo que as tropas de Arthas não davam sinais de diminuir. A noite avizinhava-se porém, e o novo dia traria novas esperanças…

Dia seguinte, Nethergarde Keep, Blasted Lands, Eastern Kingdoms, Azeroth.

Mesmo na noite, Arthas atacou. Mandou patrulhas assassinar os guardas-nocturnos e irrompeu pelas portas adentro, seguido de todo o seu exército. Nethergarde estava perdida. Apenas alguns humanos escaparam. A espécie dos Anões foi totalmente aniquilada, tal como a dos Gnomos, e a presença dos Night Elves nos Eastern Kingdoms, destruída. Sem qualquer escolha possível, os humanos entraram pelo Dark Portal.

Hellfire Península, Draenor.

Amarylis saiu do Portal. Estava ao mesmo tempo feliz por ter sobrevivido ao contrário do gnomo que lhe deu a água e de quase meio milhão de humanos, e triste por ter de abandonar Azeroth. Mas mesmo alguém como ela sabia que Arthas podia (e iria) entrar pelo Portal a qualquer altura. Enquanto esperavam pelos outros sobreviventes, reparou num livro degradado que um dos refugiados largou. Agarrou-o e começou a ler:

"A história de Zedotelhado e Antóniodotelhado, Paladinos de Northrend"

António e Zé foram dois Paladinos de Northrend, que, aquando da invasão de Arthas, foram dois dos mais bravos defensores. António morreu em Northwaste, a capital de Northrend ao defrontar Arthas, enquanto Zé fugiu para pedir auxílio aos reinos Humanos, onde acabou sendo assassinado por uma acólita da Catedral. Quer Antóniodotelhado quer Zedotelhado eram homens fortes, bravos e corajosos. António foi decapitado por Arthas e Zé foi enterrado sem cerimónia á saída de Stormwind, 6 anos antes.

Um sorriso esboçou-se na face de Amarylis. Se ela conseguisse voltar a Azeroth…

Nota do Autor: Domingo-feira em Angeja City…a escola tá para começar…era tal a bubadeira…nem em pé me consigo aguentar…


	9. O Regresso das Lendas

Nota do Autor: OK, como vocês são leitores espertos (creio eu) já repararam que, pelo fim do capitulo anterior suspense o Zé vai voltar! Continuem a ler…

Stormwind, Elwynn, Eastern Kingdoms, Azeroth.

Amarylis conseguira chegar a Stormwind. Re-entrara pelo Dark Portal e escapulira-se ás tropas de Arthas e finalmente, conseguira chegar a Goldshire, mesmo ás portas de Stormwind. Restava descobrir o túmulo de Zedotelhado. Ao contrário das expectativas, Azeroth não estava inundado de Undeads. Existiam ainda pequenas comunidades de Humanos, Night Elves e alguns Anões (Os gnomos refugiaram-se em Gnomeregan onde Sylvannas liderava uma guerra contra eles). Todos eles eram subordinados a Arthas apesar de o detestarem, mas abstinham-se de qualquer acção da qual se pudessem arrepender.

Amarylis descobriu que o túmulo de Zedotelhado estava á distância duma pergunta a qualquer habitante de Stormwind. Assim que se achou no sitio aprazado, começou a escavar freneticamente com as mãos. Assim que embateu num osso, uma omoplata para ser mais preciso, descobriu que lhe faltava o essencial: Como ressuscitar.

Censurando-se pela sua estupidez, Amarylis deitou-se a chorar contra uma árvore. A chorar pelo mundo perdido que não conseguia ressuscitar. A chorar pela morte que pendia sob os refugiados de Draenor, e por todo Azeroth. A meio do seu pranto, uma voz fez-lhe parar:

-Porque chorais, bela senhora?

Amarylis virou-se para encarar o seu interlocutor: Um velho de cabelos brancos, pele tostada pelo sol, a cara carregada de cicatrizes. Envergava um robe branco e trazia um bastão ás costas. No braço carregava um cesto com algo que Amarylis identificou por testículos de Kobold.

-Por nada…

-Creio que sei a razão: Não consegue trazer este sacana aqui enterrado de volta, correcto?- disse ele ao pontapear um osso. ( Nota do Autor: Ai se o Zé sabe…)

-Como adivinhaste, ancião?-Amarylis decidiu tratar este desconhecido com algum respeito.

-Nada de ancião que isso faz-me sentir velho. Sou Drawner. Padre, curandeiro, casamenteiro, jogador compulsivo, ressuscitador e o "ladies man" da zona.

-Ressuscitador. Consegues ressuscitar este homem?

-Claro que sim. Eu lembro-me dele. Zedotelhado, Paladino de Northrend. Uma vez que fui a Northrend, apostei com ele que eu conseguia domar um cavalo antes dele. Ele morreu sem me pagar.

-Mas consegues ressuscitá-lo agora? Aqui?

-Ó minha filha, eu não andei a coleccionar tomates de Kobold para decorar a casa! Isto é um dos muitos reagentes necessários.

-Diz-me, Drawner, o que precisas mais?

-Ora bem… preciso de 40 testículos de Kobold (que já tenho), 10 moedas de ouro e um beijinho.

Resignando-se, Amarylis deu um beijo na cara asquerosa do velho padre e deu-lhe também o dinheiro.

Colocando os tomates de Kobold no crânio do esqueleto, logo entoou uma ladainha qualquer, e, perante os olhos surpresos de Amarylis, logo os ossos começaram a juntar-se, carne a crescer neles, até que se juntaram num padrão. Assim que os pés assentaram no chão, o homem apareceu. Segundo Amarylis, se havia alguém que merecesse ser chamado "ladies man"; era Zedotelhado (Nota do Autor: Vingança pessoal. Não leves a mal Padreco…). Assim que tomou consciência, sacou da sua espada enferrujada e brandiu-a contra Amarylis.

Recuando, ela garantiu-lhe que era amiga e contou-lhe a situação. Para sua surpresa, Zé começou a chorar.

- O que eu temia aconteceu…Arthas triunfou…porque me trouxeram? Para me atormentar com aquilo que eu não pude fazer?!

-Não, meu bom homem – Foi Drawner quem falou – Para te dizer que ainda podes fazer muito. Precisamos de ti para derrotar Arthas.

-Muito bem - Zedotelhado voltou a ganhar a sua dignidade - O que posso fazer?

-Antes de mais, arranjar armadura decente. Depois, voltar a Draenor. –Desta vez foi Amarylis quem falou.

Hellfire Península, Draenor.

Regressar a Draenor foi relativamente fácil, já que os testículos de Kobold junto com a magia de Amarylis abriram um portal directamente para lá. Não permanente como o Dark Portal de Gul'Dan, mas que durou tempo suficiente para atravessarem todos.

O campo de refugiados era baseado nas ruínas do campo de Danath Trollbane, Khadgar, Turalyon e Alleria. Como tal, estava pejado de armas, armaduras, estandartes da Aliança e provisões. As sentinelas destacadas para impedir que os Orcs sobreviventes á segunda guerra atravessassem de Zangarmarsh para Azeroth detectaram algo muito estranho.

Um homem a cavalo, uma mulher a correr veloz como o vento com um arco ás costas e um homem velho amparado pelo cajado e pelos ombros do outro. Eram ao todo 3 homens e 1 mulher. Assim que as caras lhes foram vistas, todos os homens de Stormwind, Hillsbrad e Stromgarde se ajoelharam. Estavam perante Turalyon, Paladino de Lorde Terenas e pupilo de Lothar, de Danath Trollbane, capitão da milícia de Stormwind, de Alleria, uma arqueira élfica e de nem mais nem menos que Khadgar.

Amarylis soube dentro de si que estas quatro lendas juntamente com Zedotelhado e Drawner seriam mais que suficientes para libertarem Azeroth do jugo de Arthas.

Por fim, a luz da esperança acendia-se.

Nota do Autor: Hoje estou poético...tapem os vidros porque vou cantar!

But I'm on the outside

And I'm looking in

I can see through you

See your true colors

'Cause inside you're ugly

You're ugly like me

I can see through you

See to the real you...

Não se partiu nada? Óptimo...para a próxima canto mais alto...


	10. Lendas ou Monstros?

Nota do Autor: Agora as personagens que me ameaçam não escapam impunes! Já tenho aqui uma maravilha da natureza! aponta para a sua Phantom Blade com Fiery Eles que tentem! Levam na tarraqueta que se lixam!

Nethergarde Keep, Blasted Lands, Eastern Kingdoms, Azeroth.

-Se pensavam que uma invasãozeca era o suficiente para dar cabo de mim, estavam muito enganados!

Quem proferiu estas palavras era nem mais nem menos o próprio Gnomito. Aparentemente, uma das muitas magias negras (E outras não tão negras, antes de duvidosa luminosidade) consistia em embeber uma pedra com um fragmento da sua alma, permitindo a posterior ressuscitação do corpo. Infelizmente, quer o processo de criação desta pedra quer o uso dela para ressuscitar eram extremamente dolorosos.

Problemas destes á parte, Gnomito estava a caminhar descansadamente pelas ruínas do que antigamente (Leia-se: Ontem) era uma das maiores cidadelas de todo Azeroth: Nethergarde. Todo o local tinha sido arrasado sem dó nem piedade. Porque caminhava Gnomito descansadamente? Arthas já tinha saído daquele local. Apenas a simbólica patrulha andava por ali, mais para impedir que os refugiados voltassem do que propriamente para defender a área.

-Filhos da mãe…TINHAM de destruir isto tudo…pff… pouca vergonha, logo agora que eu precisava de provisões…Só me resta esperar que os que fugiram tenham algo para mim! – após estas palavras, Gnomito iniciou o ritual para chamar Thokthang, um Caminhante do Vazio (Voidwalker). Assim que a única frase conhecida por Thokthang foi dita ( Leva-me de volta…) Gnomito deu-lhe uma ordem, baixa de mais para ser ouvida (Até por mim, o Autor Todo-Poderoso). Assim que Thokthang a ouviu, agarrou em Gnomito pelos colarinhos e arremessou-o com toda a sua sobrenatural força. Talvez com força demais, já que o gnomo não parou no sitio aprazado, antes continuou o seu voo até mandar com as fuças num dos pilares do Dark Portal. Coçando o queixo e remexendo na sua mala por algo para parar a hemorragia do nariz, entrou pelo portal adentro, seguido de perto por Thokthang.

Hellfire Península, Draenor.

O que Gnomito viu assim que saiu do Portal espantou-o. Em vez do deserto carregado de corpos que ele imaginava, viu uma semi-cidade, com mercadores, soldados, tabernas e ainda um pequeno castelo em construção. Teria investigado mais, mas o cansaço após ter transubstanciado a alma dum calhau para o corpo era grande demais para ser ignorado. Como tal, encostou-se a uma parede, meteu a saca em cima da cabeça a fazer sombra e adormeceu.

Tudo ia de feição desde que as Lendas (Como passaram a ser chamados Danath, Khadgar, Turalyon e Alleria) começaram a organizar aquela maralha de guerreiros num exército disciplinado. Mesmo assim, havia dúvidas que persistiam. Os que viram Khadgar e CIA LDA entrarem pelo Grande Vazio antes de eles próprios escaparem pelas ruínas do portal garantiram que eles estavam demasiado feridos para sobreviver a qualquer encontro. Para essa dúvida contribuíram os factos de Danath estar ainda mais soturno que o costume, Turalyon ter uma forte aversão á Luz (Santa e solar), Alleria não conseguir repetir as suas proezas com arco, movendo-se com estranha rigidez, e Khadgar nem sequer acender uma fogueira com magia conseguia. Parecia que a Luz (Desta vez a Santa) os tinha abandonado. Tal crença levou os soldados á beira do pânico. Será que eles ficariam assim devido á permanência em Draenor?

Zedotelhado, Drawner e Amarylis fizeram tudo o que puderam para destruir esses rumores, mas em vão.

Apesar dessa atmosfera de quase-medo em que se vivia, era de acordo mútuo que a pequena cidadela de Hellfire devia ser reconstruída, quer contra Arthas quer contra os Orcs das Montanhas da Lâmina e de Zangarmarsh. As Lendas supervisionavam a construção enquanto o resto labutava a arrastar tijolos, a curtir cabedal nas tinas de esterco, a criar armas, armaduras e outro equipamento. Nesse momento, Drawner estava numa tina a revolver no meio do estrume, Zedotelhado estava á beira da exaustão a acartar tijolos e pedras e Amarylis atarefava-se a ajudar as pessoas com alguns truques de magia menores e a carregar água. Enquanto trazia três odres de água, chamou Drawner e Zé para perto dela e para trás da zona de curtir o cabedal. Ninguém se lembraria de os procurar estando eles, literalmente, no meio do esterco.

Passando um odre a cada um e ficando com outro para ela, Amarylis começou a falar:

-Não gosto disto…eles parecem-me muito estranhos…Uma elfa perra de movimentos, o maior Arquimago de sempre sem usar magia, um Paladino com medo da luz e um humano borrachão que anda triste…Quase que parecem mortos-vivos…

Nessa altura, Drawner e Zedotelhado responderam em uníssono:

-Há apenas uma maneira de descobrir!

Surpreendendo-se por esta coordenação, cada um voltou a tentar ser mais rápido que o outro a dizer:

-Exorcizamo-los!

Ratchet, Barrens, Kalimdor, Azeroth.

Uma estranha coligação nasceu aqui. Os Elfos de Ashenvale, os Anões e Humanos de Nijel's Point, os Orcs de Orgrimmar, os Taurens de Mulgore e os Goblins do Steamwheedle Cartel organizaram-se num exército e lutavam desesperadamente em Ratchet para impedir Arthas de entrar em Kalimdor. Os seus esforços corriam bem até que o próprio entrou em batalha. Num furor destrutivo, levou Frostmourne acima, abaixo, á esquerda e á direita, deixando sempre um rasto de sangue e corpos, qualquer que fosse o movimento. Para piorar ainda as coisas, Arthas tinha conseguido uma aliança com a rainha das Banshees, Sylvannas. Enquanto Arthas entrava pelo Este, Sylvannas iria destruir Darnassus e Exodar.

Os dados estavam lançados.

O destino de Azeroth estava nas costas de Kalimdor.


	11. O Exorcismo

Hellfire Peninsula, Draenor.

O plano era simples.

Apanhar cada uma das "lendas" desprevenidas, dar-lhe cabo do canastro e Exorcizá-las.

O trio (Drawner, Amarylis e Zedotelhado) contornou uma esquina, perseguindo o primeiro alvo. Logo o avistaram: Danath Trollbane. Zé e Drawner esconderam-se rapidamente, deixando Amarylis livre para fazer o "trabalho dela".

O trabalho dela consistia em atrair Danath para as tinas de esterco, para Zé e Drawner o subjugarem. Como ela o fez, deixou o próprio Danath de boca aberta. Aproximando-se dele tão levemente, que parecia que deslizava sobre água, chamou-lhe a atenção com um aceno, um piscar de olho e uma coxa mostrada de maneira extremamente sugestiva.

Danath levantou-se do meio da maralha de bebedores e dirigiu-se ansiosamente na direcção de Amarylis, que saiu da taberna e foi para trás das tinas de esterco, sempre com Danath no seu encalço.

Assim que estavam no sitio ideal, e enquanto Danath desafivelava o cinto, Drawner proferiu palavras arcanas e uma marreta de Luz desceu sobre a cabeça do mercenário. Ficando apenas levemente aturdido, Danath virou-se para encarar esta ameaça enquanto Amarylis se escapulia. Aquilo era trabalho de homem.

Reparando que Drawner talvez estivesse em apuros, Zé saltou do telhado (Nota do Autor: Finalmente fez jus ao seu nome!) da casa de curtir e caiu com grande estrépito sobre Danath, num emaranhado de metal, punhos e cabelo. Zé era um homem grande e forte, mas Danath tinha largos anos de experiência. A meio da luta, Zé sentiu uma dor lancinante entre as pernas (Nota do Autor: E não me refiro aos joelhos).

O que até era de compreender, já que a mão com luva de aço de Danath lhe tinha agarrado por um testículo. Com voz rouca, virou-se para Drawner, sempre com a mão na virilha do Zé, e disse:

-Um passo e este homem fica estropiado para o resto da vida!

Quer Drawner quer Amarylis pararam.

Entre gemidos, Zé grunhiu:

-Façam o que ele diz, por amor da Luz façam o que ele diz!

Danath respondeu, desdenhoso:

-Viram? Agora portem-se bem antes que eu….

O que quer que ele fosse dizer ficou esquecido ao notar numa pedra que voava a toda a velocidade contra o seu elmo. Largando Zé, Danath desviou-se com uma rapidez sobrenatural e virou-se para a direcção da pedra. Viu um gnomo empoleirado sobre um monstro azul, e depois não viu mais nada.

Com um sorriso, Drawner terminou o Exorcismo.

Nota do Autor: Capitulo curto e tal mas tem de ser…tenho pouco tempo.

Vou fazer um capitulo para o Exorcismo de cada uma das lendas…por isso, até lá!


	12. Traição

Nota do Autor: Pouco tempo para escrever e tal tenho mais que fazer! Cá vai mais um capítulo, este dedicado á grande dupla do 8ºA, Amaral Beita e Paulo Esterco! Abraço p/vocês manos!

Hellfire Península, Draenor.

Danath tinha sido Exorcizado. Tal como o temido, ele era um Undead. Na mesma taberna de onde Danath foi atraído para a sua destruição, Zedotelhado, Drawner, Amarylis e Gnomito reflectiam acerca do próximo passo. Danath estava morto, restavam Turalyon, Khadgar e Alleria. Turalyon e Khadgar nunca se separavam, já Alleria adorava deambular sozinha pelo acampamento.

Amarylis falou:

-Bem, rapazes, o Gnomito e eu podemos tentar a nossa sorte com a Alleria, já vocês vêem o que conseguem fazer com os outros dois.

A sua sugestão foi aceite, logo todos se retiraram da taberna.

(Nota do Autor: Seguiremos agora Zé e Drawner)

Zé e Drawner seguiram para a beira do Portal, onde Khadgar meditava sob a vigilância atenta de Turalyon. Após planeamento prévio, Drawner dirigiu-se para o pé de Khadgar. Lançando um olhar escarnecedor a Turalyon, sentou-se ao lado de Khadgar, os seus lábios devagar sussurrando as palavras que iriam Exorcizar o mago. Turalyon ouviu, e, como conhecedor da Luz que era, "topou" o que Drawner ia fazer. Puxando da espada, preparou-se para decapitar o padre. No preciso momento em que levantou a espada, um urro descomunal distraiu-o. Saltando para o seu campo de visão, as mãos a brilharem de energia branca e a espada com um brilho vermelho, Zedotelhado atacou Turalyon. No momento em que isto acontecia, Drawner Exorcizou Khadgar, mas, ao contrário do normal, a alma de Khadgar não se desvaneceu.

Explodiu.

Como todos devem saber, a explosão duma alma acontece quando o Exorcismo é mal proferido, e, a alma de Khadgar era muito mais forte que qualquer outra. Drawner foi lançado a voar, Zedotelhado atirado ao chão com Turalyon sobre ele e uma derrocada de pequenas pedras assinalou que o Portal também fora afectado. Uma nuvem de poeira abateu-se sobre o local. Levantando-se custosamente, Zé apoiou-se á espada para suportar o seu peso, e reparou que Turalyon fazia o mesmo. Drawner estava fora do seu alcance visual e Zé duvidava mesmo que ele tivesse sobrevivido. Conseguindo finalmente pôr-se de pé, o seu olhar virou-se para Turalyon. Estavam os dois de pé, a poeira a voar em torvelinho á volta deles. Aprestaram as suas armas.

Os olhos de cada um dardejavam em todas as direcções, á procura de algo que pudessem utilizar que lhes pudesse dar a vantagem de que necessitavam.

Com todo o cuidado, Turalyon avançou. Foi recebido com uma espadeirada desajeitada, destinada apenas a testar a capacidade defensiva dele. Turalyon deflectiu-a preguiçosamente antes de iniciar uma sequência de golpes altos, todos destinados á cabeça e á garganta de Zé. Desviando uma com o lado liso da sua lâmina, esquivando-se á direita duma e caindo no chão devido ao murro que se seguiu, Zé conseguiu dar um pontapé no joelho de Turalyon, levando à queda deste. Saltando para a posição bipedal novamente, Zé avaliou a situação rapidamente. Estava em pé, e Turalyon estava a levantar-se com incrível rapidez. Voltaram a olhar-se. Ambas as espadas voltaram a entrechocar-se com grande estrépito. Infelizmente para Zé, a sua espada estava bastante maltratada, não aguentou o impacto e partiu, deixando Zé com um punho inútil na mão. Descartando-o rapidamente, levou com um golpe em cheio no braço direito. Berrando de dor, Zé agarrou-se ao toco onde antes estivera a sua mão direita, antes da espadeirada misericordiosa que lhe atravessou o peito o levasse para o doce, inofensivo mundo da inconsciência.

Inesperadamente, uma seta cravou-se nas costas de Turalyon quando ele se preparava para desferir o golpe final sobre o seu adversário caído. Virando-se para trás, observou, incrédulo, uma segunda flecha terminou o serviço ao enterrar-se no meio dos olhos do guerreiro.

(Nota do Autor: Amarylis e Gnomito)

A luta contra Alleria foi fácil, apesar de Gnomito ter sido cravejado de setas. Sim, o pobre bruxo faleceu na sua luta heróica contra Alleria, permitindo que Amarylis a matasse. Assim que a alma abandonou o seu corpo flácido, um grito de dor de Gnomito chamou Amarylis para o seu lado. Observando as suas feridas, chegou a uma conclusão. Puxando lentamente da sua espada, murmurou:

-Desculpa.

-Hey o que….pensas que….vais fazer…?

-Terminar o teu sofrimento.

-Assim seja.- Fechando os olhos, Gnomito esperou pela estocada que o libertaria da dor. Para seu contentamento, veio depressa.

No fim deste dramático acontecimento, Amarylis pensou melhor naquilo que estava a fazer. Para quê lutar e morrer contra Arthas quando podia voltar para Quel'Thalas e juntar-se ao lado vencedor? Com este pensamento em mente, empregou toda a sua magia num empreendimento possivelmente letal. Transferiu toda a energia de Alleria para dentro de si. Colocou o arco e aljava de Alleria ás costas e dirigiu-se para onde se ouviam sons de refrega. Um dos lutadores caiu, a sua mão direita decepada e foi estocado contra o chão. Ela nem pensou. Disparou apenas contra o que se mantinha de pé.

Por esta altura, um homem que ela reconheceu como Drawner levantou-se e dirigiu-se lenta e dolorosamente para ela. Antes sequer de reconhecer a ameaça, já que os instintos matadores de Alleria estavam bem despertos nela, ela simplesmente largou quatro flechas em sucessão rápida contra o homem, que gemeu de dor antes de finalmente morrer. Com a sua empresa terminada, Amarylis escapuliu-se pelo Portal adentro, de volta para Azeroth.

Feralas, Kalimdor, Azeroth.

Feralas era agora o último refúgio livre da influência de Arthas. Lá se encontravam reunidos Night Elves, Anões, Humanos, Orcs, Trolls, Taurens, Blood Elves e até Draeneis, todos eles numa comunidade cuja única preocupação era sobreviver. Arthas atacaria a ilha de Feathermoon a qualquer altura, as suas forças estavam já a agregar-se no barco que fazia a travessia entre Feralas e Feathermoon. Soldados corriam às armas. Magos meditavam. O caos era total. Tratava-se da sobrevivência das raças livres de Azeroth.

O Reino do Caos estava prestes a começar.


	13. O Arquivo

Nota do Autor: Deus pediu, TEH ALMIGHTY AUTOR aceitou o pedido. Neste capítulo iremos contar com Deathpool, o Mago mais paneleiro à face da terra; Semidar, a sua "Deusa Sexual" E finalmente, Zedotelhado, aquela personagem que todos conhecem, adoram, e desejam ter relações sexuais com. Aqui vai.

Terra do Preto e Branco, Angeja City. (Ou seja, morte)

Zé acordou. No momento imediatamente a seguir, reparou que estava tudo duma incorpórea cor branca e negra. Tocando na parede mais próxima, reparou que a sua mão a atravessava com toda a facilidade. Reunindo toda a sua pouca inteligência, decidiu tentar atravessar para o outro lado. Com um grito de guerra (Un'shallach!) que não se ouviu, carregou contra a parede. Um segundo depois, estava de cu no chão a massajar a cabeça. Era incorpóreo, mas não tanto! Quando estava prestes a tentar de novo, uma voz feminina chamou-lhe a atenção:

-Senhor, caso continue a tentar partir a parede terei que intervir!

Era uma mulher (Nota do TEH ALMIGHTY AUTOR: DUH! Se tinha voz feminina, ou era uma mulher ou o Deathpool! resmungo NABOS resmungo), e estava bem vestida com fato e gravata, ambos negros, apesar da gola do casaco deixar ver uma camisa branca. Portava na mão esquerda uma pasta a abarrotar de documentos e na mão direita trazia algo que se parecia com uma espada. Devido a anteriores experiências com mulheres armadas, Zé recolheu-se instintivamente antes de replicar:

-Uma dúvida. Quem és tu, onde estou, e porque raio está tudo a preto e branco?

-Para as tuas perguntas, eu sou Semidar, assistente de Deus. Estás em Angeja City, ou seja, no Limbo. E isto está tudo a preto e branco devido a um capricho do – aqui ela curvou-se respeitosamente - TEH ALMIGHTY AUTOR.

-Hmm, quem é esse "Deus" de quem falas?

-Nem mais nem menos que….

Neste momento, "Deus" revelou-se.

-Semidar, môri, eu sei falar FDX! Caro Zedotelhado, eu sou Deathpool, ou para os mortais, Deus. Isto é o Limbo, o meu reino.

Deathpool era um homem de média estatura, com curtos cabelos loiros (Nota do TEH ALMIGHTY AUTOR: hmmm….nem comento lol) e uma cara marcada por cicatrizes. Trajava á lá advogado também. Sentando-se numa cadeira e secretária aparecidas por magia, sacou dum impresso e começou a preenchê-lo.

-Nome? Idade? Estado Social? Local de Nascimento? Tamanho de preservativo? -perguntou.

-Zedotelhado dos Santos, 76 anos, Solteiro/Morto, Darkshire, tamanho XXXL.

-Ora muito bem senhor Zé dos Santos….Sabe por que está aqui?

-Porque morri?

-Ora muito bem. Deseja voltar á vida?

-Mais que tudo!

-Então, faça-me aqui um servicinho…

Dizendo algumas palavras ao ouvido de Zé, Deathpool ia sorrindo a cada sílaba sussurrada.

No fim deste "discurso", Zé berra:

-Nem que me coiso!

-Má frénde, tens de fazer isso se quiseres voltar à vida que tanto adoras. -disse Deathpool, desdenhosamente.

-Parece que me convenceste….Ora bem, caro Deathpool. Irei organizar o teu arquivo de mortes em troca da volta à minha vida.

-Vês? Agora falamos a mesma linguagem. O arquivo fica ali. A Semidar mostra-te.

Seguindo a assistente de Deathpool, Zé resignou-se a organizar o arquivo. A sua mão direita estava miraculosamente de volta, apesar de Zé se lembrar de a ter perdido devido a um corte de Turalyon. Enfim, milagres.

Cerca de quatro meses depois, Terra do Preto e Branco, Angeja City.

Zedotelhado tinha finalmente terminado a sua hercúlea tarefa. O Arquivo estava organizado.

-Parabéns meu jovem. Alguma coisa antes de voltares à vida?

-Algum dia te voltarei a ver?

Deathpool riu-se.

-Claro que sim. Agora diz-me onde queres ressuscitar.

-Nethergarde.

-Hmm, tens a certeza meu jovem?

-Tenho. E também tenho a certeza que se continuares a chamar-me "meu jovem", ficas morto de vez.

Empalidecendo mortalmente, Deathpool apressou-se a devolver o espírito de Zé a Nethergarde.

Assim que sentiu a sua carne novamente, o sol a cair na pele, reparou á volta. Reparou na destruição. Nunca Nethergarde vira tamanha mortandade. O cheiro a sangue ainda se sentia no ar. O fumo ainda obscurecia o céu. Os corpos ainda infestavam o chão. Arranjando abrigo numa pequena cavidade feita com escombros, Zé deitou-se e adormeceu, talvez para nunca mais voltar. Era para isto que ele tinha voltado a viver? Para ver, impotente, a destruição do seu mundo?

Nota do TEH ALMIGHTY AUTOR: Ai a minha vida…Cruelone 1, Zedotelhado 0...mas eu vingo-me...e Deathpool, AMORFA! Mais 3 capitulos a implicar contigo muahahahaa!


	14. Revelação

Nota do Autor: Após uma prolongada pausa na saga, decidi voltar. Voltei, a pedido de muitas famílias. Voltei, desta vez para ficar. Voltei, e comigo, os capítulos seguintes. Read on….

Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas, Kalimdor.

Estava tudo a postos para a invasão de Feathermoon. Os barcos estavam em movimento, os arqueiros e magos de ambos os lados fustigando os oponentes com rajadas de setas e uma pletora de feitiços de cores iridescentes e não menos impressionante capacidade destrutiva.

Impotentes, os defensores apenas retardaram o ancoramento dos barcos de Arthas. Liderando a carga, este berrou:

-Pelo Rei! Pelo Rei dos Mortos!

E a matança começou…

Os defensores não tinham esperanças. Eles não lutavam para sobreviver. Lutavam para serem recordados pelos bardos, se é que sobrevivera algum ao genocídio perpetrado por Arthas. Lutavam com a mesma esperança de um condenado á forca, interessados apenas em levarem o maior número possível dos malditos mortos-vivos junto com eles.

A meio do massacre, uma nova de energia assolou o campo de batalha. No lugar onde esta tinha sido despoletada, duas figuras apareceram. Uma delas era um homem, loiro, com a cara marcada de cicatrizes, empunhando uma espada e segurando um ceptro. Ao seu lado, uma mulher com roupas semelhantes ás do homem (uma túnica negra com fragmentos de mica, parecendo brilhar toda ela), empunhando uma gadanha de guerra e preparando-se para chamar algo.

Após a confusão inicial, os Undeads dirigiram a sua atenção para estes desconhecidos. Eles sabiam quem os desconhecidos eram. Deathpool e Semidar, um poderoso mago e uma não menos poderosa bruxa de guerra.

As mãos de Deathpool crepitavam com energia. Empalou um adversário com a sua espada, amolgou o escudo a outro com o ceptro e matou dois á distância ao descarregar a energia das suas mãos.

Semidar terminou o seu chamamento e um massivo Guarda do Fel apareceu junto a ela.

Era um monstro de proporções enormes, empunhando a famosa Arcanite Reaper, uma arma de grande valor e poder. Semidar imolou um inimigo em fogo e Tothun, o Guarda do Fel atirou-se para o meio da refrega.

Uma sinfonia de morte e sangue era composta á volta do par, estando todos os seus ouvintes jazendo esfacelados e mortos à sua volta.

Até que o próprio Arthas se juntou à batalha. Derrotou Tothun em combate singular, aparando um altabaixo da Reaper e estocando o olho de Tothun para fora do crânio. Nem sequer um demónio era resistente a tamanho golpe, e Tothun esvaneceu-se, a sua essência deixando um suspiro amargo para trás.

Assim que Semidar notou a morte de Tothun, virou-se e preparou uma maldição para lançar a Arthas. Apesar da sua rapidez, Arthas fora mais. Frostmourne penetrou a jugular de Semidar, matando-a instantaneamente.

Deathpool terminou a sua chuva de fogo sobre o exército inimigo. À volta dele jaziam corpos, árvores e dezenas de objectos mutilados e inutilizados. Sentiu-se cansado. Escondeu-se atrás duma árvore para recobrar o fôlego. "Apenas uns instantes, não mais que uns instantes…" pensou ele. Até que sentiu Semidar a morrer. Levantando-se de um salto, viu Arthas dirigir-se lentamente para ele. Reunindo toda a sua energia, lançou uma Explosão Pirotécnica contra Arthas. A bola de fogo resultante embateu contra Arthas, que apenas cambaleou. Desesperado, Deathpool canalizou as suas últimas energias em lançar os Mísseis Arcanos. Arthas evadiu-se, e aí estava perto demais. A cabeça de Deathpool rolou, cortada com precisão por Arthas.

Com os dois desconhecidos mortos, a pouca esperança dos defensores esvaiu-se. Eis que uma nova onda de energia assolou o terreno. Dele saiu um homem.

Armado com uma larga espada de duas mãos, com uma capa negra, e armadura de Thorium fabricada pelos melhores ferreiros dos anões, ali estava Zedotelhado.

A armadura de Thorium dava um aspecto ainda mais fantasmagórico a Zé. A sua pele estava pálida como alabastro. Para levar a cabo a sua vingança, tornara-se num daqueles que jurou destruir. Um Undead.

Zé já não era humano. Tendo vendido a sua alma ao organizar O Arquivo, era agora apenas uma carcaça à procura de vingança. O objecto da sua vingança estava á sua frente.

-Arthas…-murmurou.

-ARTHAS!-Berrou desta vez.

O inquirido virou-se para a nova intrusão.

-Com que então. O Paladino voltou. – Disse Arthas na sua habitual voz glacial.

-Pois voltei desgraçado, e agora tu morres. - Disse Zé, a voz tremendo-lhe de raiva.

A espada de Zedotelhado singrou pelo ar em direcção a Arthas. Arthas deflectiu o golpe, e sorriu com a força deste.

Isto ia ser mais divertido do que ele tinha pensado…


	15. Feralas

Nota do Autor: E passo a citar:

-Enganei-me – Disse Viriato por fim – Ao pensar que os Romanos são homens. Homens? Que homens? Qual é o povo humano capaz de tal impiedade? Que cidade, Roma, é essa que faz troça dos seus próprios Deuses? O mundo está a ser dominado por um povo de feras!

A sua voz subira de tom até morrer num grito. Recomeçou a falar, quase num sussurro:

-E vou tratá-los como feras, sem poupar ardis, fingimentos nem golpes traiçoeiros. Vamos curvar-nos, amigos; vamos até suplicar. Vamos ceder, aceitar sacrifícios e humilhações; vamos ganhar tempo. E quando o momento chegar…

Fim de citação. A Voz Dos Deuses, de João Aguiar. 1984.

Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas, Kalimdor.

Arthas Menethil deflectiu outra possante espadeirada destinada a cortá-lo rente à cintura. A força de Zé era superior à esperada por ele. Cada golpe, cada talhada era carregado duma raiva sobrenatural. Os estudiosos dos efeitos que a Scourge tem nas vitimas notariam que Zé ainda não era um Undead total. Sempre conseguia _sentir _algo, mesmo algo como a raiva, o ódio, a fúria. Essa era uma vantagem que ele tinha.

Desviando-se de uma nova cutilada, Arthas ripostou com uma estocada destinada a penetrar pela dobra do arnês de Thorium negro. Zé retirou a espada do caminho da estocada e atirou-se contra Arthas com uma carga de ombro. A estocada fatal encalhou na espaldeira direita de Zé. Zé aproveitou a posição e começou a dar passadas laterais de maneira a quebrar Frostmourne. Infelizmente para ele, tropeçou numa raiz duma árvore tipicamente Feralasiana, enorme e com copa roxa. Esse tropeção levou à sua queda. Arthas desencalhou Frostmourne e caminhou indolentemente para Zé. Assim que este esboçou a intenção de agarrar na sua espada, Arthas pontapeou-a para longe. Tudo parecia perdido para Zé. Arthas permitiu-se um sorriso, enquanto se preparava para empalar aquela amostra de humano contra a árvore.

Zé impulsionou-se com toda a força na árvore, desta maneira escapando à estocada que o deveria ter morto definitivamente. Arthas Menethil encalhou de novo Frostmourne, desta vez contra a árvore. Zé tentou correr para apanhar a sua espada, mas lembrou-se de um feitiço que aprendera nos seus dias como Paladino: O Chamamento do Cavalo de Batalha.

"Se eu substituir tudo relativo ao cavalo por arma e lhe der um nome…"

-Lança de Batalha, defensora do Paladino, sempre pronta para a batalha, defenderás o teu mestre. Vem, Mastigadora de Ossos!

Enquanto Arthas se recompunha, fragmentos de energia Ley radiavam à volta das mãos mortas de Zé. Arthas libertou Frostmourne e virou-se para Zé. Aí ficou, especado, a ver o que acontecia.

As energias Ley agora envolviam Zé e uma parte azul, mais brilhante que o resto começou a formar uma longa lança, de ponta farpada. De repente, as energias Ley dissiparam-se e deixaram um Zé algo aturdido mas com uma arma de tremendo poder nas suas mãos: Bonechewer, em Thalassiano, a língua do local onde foi criada. A Mastigadora de Ossos.

Arthas investiu temerariamente contra Zé. Este bloqueou a espadada com a lança e contra-atacou com o espeto, visando a garganta de Arthas, que cambaleou para longe, começando a fugir. Antes de conseguir começar a persegui-lo, Zé sentiu de novo as energias Ley, desta vez atrás dele. Virando-se repentinamente, uma coluna de luz incidia sobre um corpo, espalhado junto aos muitos outros corpos de membros da Aliança e da Horda. Os poucos que ainda restavam mantinham a batalha numa guerrilha, escondendo-se atrás das árvores e disparando flechas atrás de flechas contra a Scourge. As energias Ley condensaram-se e o corpo levantou-se. Era uma mulher. Ao lado dela apareceu imediatamente um demónio que Zé classificou como trivial. Um Guarda do Fel, empunhando a Arcanite Reaper. Notando que ela, no seu estado actual não consistia qualquer ameaça, colocou a sua pedra-de-coração no chão e iniciou o ritual da Consagração. Com um urro sobrenatural, energia Ley pura irradiou dela, numa onda dourada que danificou tanto os Undeads como a ele. Tombando no chão de cansaço e dor, agarrou a sua pedra-de-coração e começou a activá-la.

A batalha estava ganha. Os sobreviventes mal podia acreditar ao verem a onda de energia dourada que lhes dava uma reconfortante sensação de segurança ao mesmo tempo que destruía os muitos Undeads restantes.

A pedra-de-coração activou-se. Zé foi portado para o local que ele agora chamava casa.

A Cidadela de Stratholme.


	16. Stratholme

Nota do Autor: Devido ao facto que ainda não tenho idade para entrar na Cidadela de Stratholme no WoW, tive de "criar" Stratholme a partir do Warcraft II, e das imagens da Cá vai.

Cidadela de Stratholme, Eastern Plaguelands, Lordaeron, Eastern Kingdoms.

A pedra-de-coração teleportou Zé de Feathermoon para Stratholme num ápice. A Cidadela de Stratholme estava em ruínas, a arder e em guerra. Os Undeads da Scourge, servos de Arthas Menethil combatiam contra os ensandecidos soldados Escarlates, que afluíam todos os dias do Mosteiro Escarlate em Tirisfal e da fortaleza de Tyr's Hand.

Não havia um único dia em "paz" em Stratholme. Quando o Barão Rivendare não enviava salteadores contra as barricadas Escarlates, os Escarlates mandavam Zelosos tresloucados e masoquistas contra as muralhas do Barão. Apesar desse clima de morte, Zé sentia-se em casa.

Em casa. A sua casa…Northwaste…Northrend…Desde que tudo começara que ele não via as estepes brancas e gélidas de Northrend. Tanto quanto ele sabia, podia já não existir Northrend. Apenas mais uma causa do ódio que sentia.

A casa de Zé era uma torre à saída de Stratholme, perto da Plaguewood. Assim que se materializou dentro dela, atirou Bonechewer para o chão e caiu na carpete vermelha arruinada, arfando de dor. Com um esforço, retirou a sua armadura de Thorium negro e as suas grevas e placas das pernas feitas em aço. Estas peças de arnês rebolaram pelo chão soltando vários protestos. Ainda arfando por ar, ou para disfarçar a dor, e agora reduzido apenas à sua longa capa púrpura, Zé deslocou-se debilmente até uma bacia manchada de um vermelho doentio que exalava um odor cóbreo. Qualquer observador com visão e olfacto apurados notaria que a bacia estava manchada de sangue. Assim que Zé espreitou por ela, a sua cara fechou-se num esgar de raiva. A bacia estava vazia!

Grunhindo de raiva, Zé agarrou Bonechewer e a sua armadura de Thorium e vestiu apressadamente as calças dum Feiticeiro Escarlate que fora apanhado numa das muitas armadilhas que protegiam a torre de Zé: Neste caso, o Feiticeiro foi perfurado no topo da cabeça por uma vara farpada que lhe saiu pelo ânus. O Feiticeiro estava, quando Zé lhe retirou as calças, numa pose sugestiva com a mesma vara enfiada no ânus e saindo-lhe pela boca. As suas mãos estavam presas atrás das costas com silvas e das suas costas saía uma foice de guerra, que estava presa no tecto. O Feiticeiro era apenas um de muitos macabros candelabros que Zé improvisara com corpos de Escarlates e de Scourges.

Saindo da sua torre, Zé saudou o ar impregnado de sangue e fumo de Stratholme, inalando com prazer.

"_A doce fragrância da morte e decadência" _

Caminhou calmamente. Mesmo através duma barricada, na qual dois Paladinos Escarlates lutavam pelas suas curtas vidas contra uma infinidade de pequenos Scourges, inferiores até aos Undeads normais. Movido pela repugnância pelo apego à vida desses Escarlates, esmagou o elmo de um com uma potente bordoada de Bonechewer. Durante a fracção de segundo que o seu colega se pasmou, os Scourges caíram-lhe em cima. Com outra selvagem varredela, afugentou os Scourges e matou outros tantos. Estando a escaramuça terminada, Zé abriu cuidadosamente a armadura de um dos Paladinos. Era um homem. Atirando o corpo desse defunto para uma das muitas fogueiras, repetiu o processo no outro corpo. Constatou mais aliviado que era uma mulher.

"_O sangue de homens não tem as qualidades que preciso"_

Flectiu os dedos.  
Levou a mão atrás.

Empurrou-a na frente com toda a força.

Um ruído enojante assegurou-lhe que a sua mão tinha penetrado pelas costelas da mulher. Agarrando com força, puxou-lhe a caixa torácica para fora, deixando uma espécie de massa amorfa e sangrenta no chão. Começou a comer a carne cuidadosamente, como se tivesse medo do sangue.

Terminado o grotesco festim, Zé agarrou no corpo sem ossos da mulher e carregou-a às costas de volta para a torre. Assim que entrou na torre, tombou o corpo na bacia maculada, e procedeu a "espremer" o sangue do corpo para a bacia. Assim que o corpo ficou exangue, limitou-se a abrir a seteira da torre e lançar o corpo por lá abaixo. Mais um morto nas batalhas diárias de Stratholme.

Voltou a sua atenção para a bacia, agora cheia de sangue. Voltou a despir-se, e entrou na bacia, banhando-se no sangue.

"_Sangue do teu algoz, conseguido através da batalha. Reavivará a tua essência"_

Assim que a sua ablução terminou, mordeu com força o seu pulso. Sangue negro e espesso escorreu, fundindo-se ao sangue vermelho do Paladino. Assim que Zé ficou imerso numa pasta vermelha acobreada, descansou.

Cada momento que passou imerso naquele grotesco banho reforçava cada vez mais o desapego à vida e à alma. Cada vez mais, Zé era um Undead por seu próprio direito. Um dia…nesta nova condição, Arthas não seria mais uma ameaça, antes um espeto na ilharga de Zé, e Stratholme não seria uma Cidadela em guerra, mas uma Necrópole autêntica. Ner'Zhul ficaria contente…

Algum tempo atrás, O Arquivo.

_-Deathpool?  
-Sim, Zé?_

_-Terminei o Arquivo. Quero voltar._

_-Meu dilecto amigo, precisas de saber algo. O que tu fizeste não veio aos meus interesses, mas sim aos de Ner'Zhul, o Rei Dos Mortos. Arthas Menethil é um renegado, que anseia por destruir Sylvannas para usurpar o posto dela e depois, matar Ner'Zhul. Ele quer ser o Rei Dos Mortos._

_-O que é que isso tem a ver?_

_-Tem a ver que isto era apenas um teste de Ner'Zhul. Tu és a pessoa que mais odeia Arthas em todo Azeroth, e um guerreiro formidável. Logo, tu és a escolha óbvia para seres o Cavaleiro da Morte. Existem alguns…inconvenientes._

_-Inconvenientes?_

_-Todos os ferimentos se tornarão de pouca monta, mas poderás ser destruído. Como estás tecnicamente morto, não poderás, de qualquer maneira sentir. Logo, terás de renunciar ao teu amor, se é que o tens._

_-Proposta interessante. Aceitarei. Não pretendo ser um Cavaleiro da Morte, mas aceitarei. É a melhor maneira que tenho de matar Arthas. Diz a Ner'Zhul que aceito, mas que ele se prepare. Assim que Arthas estiver destruído, Ner'Zhul será o próximo._

_-Se conseguires chegar a ele…_

Nota do Autor: Macabro…


	17. O Fim

Nota do Autor: Já acabaram de vomitar? Óptimo, então podem continuar a ler.

Stratholme, Eastern Plaguelands, Lordaeron, Eastern Kingdoms.

Amarylis postou-se à porta de Stratholme. A ponte levadiça estava manchada de sangue e com inúmeras marcas de machadadas e espadeiradas e até um enorme buraco de um projéctil de catapulta. Finalmente tinha chegado.

Após a derrota de Arthas Menethil em Feralas, Amarylis fora incumbida de encontrar e matar Zedotelhado.

A separação de Drawner, Zé e Amarylis deu-se em circunstâncias…bizarras no mínimo. Drawner morreu contra Khadgar, Zé foi morto por Turalyon e ressuscitou não como um Forsaken livre, mas como um Scourge renegado, e Amarylis limitou-se a escapulir-se pelo Dark Portal de volta para Azeroth, porém desta vez directamente para Feralas, onde chegou tarde demais para participar na batalha em que Arthas foi temporariamente derrotado.

Aprestando o seu bastão de guerra, Amarylis entrou em Stratholme…

Dentro do seu "reino" em Stratholme, Zé não esperava o que estava a acontecer e que foi despoletado pela entrada de Amarylis em Stratholme. Um aperto na cabeça, uma sensação enregelante e um vento gelado começou a soprar. Antes que Zé se apercebesse do que estava a passar, uma voz, fria como o gelo da meia noite, cortante como mil adagas e ao mesmo tempo, suave como uma tira de cetim soou na sua mente:

-Servo…porque recusas a vontade do Rei dos Mortos de Northrend, hm? Fui eu que te tornei naquilo que és…Deves-me isso…Pensa bem, e certifica-te que a tua resposta é a resposta correcta…

O vento amainou, a pressão deixou de se sentir e o gelo que se formara nos dedos e nariz de Zé derreteu assim que a sua respiração voltou.

"_Não…eu sei o que ele quer…quer quebrar-me…mas não vou ceder. Irei abandonar Stratholme neste preciso dia mas…diferente. Não suporto mais isto. Não consigo."_

Saiu da sua pequena cidadela dentro de Stratholme. Dirigiu-se ao lado do quartel-general dos soldados Escarlates. Assim que se mostrou às sentinelas, foi recebido por uma saraivada de alguns arqueiros sonolentos. Com uma pequena imprecação, desviou-se delas e rebolou até mais perto da paliçada. Assim que estava perto o suficiente e antes que os sentinelas renovassem o ataque, soltou a espada. A lâmina saltou da garganta de um, para o torso de outra e finalmente entalou-se no meio do crânio de outro. As três sentinelas, dois homens e uma mulher jaziam mortos, a mulher serrada pela cintura, um homem decapitado e o outro com um rasgo da testa quase até ao pescoço. Foi deste último de onde Zé retirou a espada, limpando-a de seguida no tabardo desse homem, fazendo jus ao nome de Tabardo Da Crusada Escarlate. Antes do macabro trabalho de Zé, era branco. Agora era de um vermelho tinto.

Deixando os cadáveres para trás, Zé continuou a sua marcha dentro do castelo Escarlate de Stratholme. Não encontrando mais almas desafortunadas, entrou no Arquivo Escarlate, em tudo semelhante ao Arquivo de Deathpool. Dirigiu-se sem medo para os tomos bafientos e carregados de bolor e procurou o seu nome. Assim que reparou:

_Zedotelhado(Zé-Du-Tailhádo), Nado em Stromgarde antes da sua destruição, presumivelmente morto em Feralas, desconhecem-se as datas e família ascendente e descendente._

Relendo essas linhas, adicionou:

…_morto em Feralas, desconhecem-se as datas e a família ascendente e descendente. Posteriormente ressuscitado como um Scourge renegado. Libertou-se. Vive agora uma vida normal, curta e efémera como as dos humanos, sendo seu verdadeiro nome Melo._

Após a mudança de nome e de vida, Zé (Nota do autor: Perdão, Melo.) sentiu a Scourge infecta escapar-se do seu corpo, primeiro devagar como quem não quer sair, mas depois rápida e dolorosamente. Vários urros de dor atraíram soldados para as portas do Arquivo, mas nenhum queria entrar. Após uns minutos agonizantemente longos, um homem saiu. De tranças cor de cobre até ao ombro. Com uma armadura negra marcada de vários cortes e falhas. Empunhando uma espada de duas mãos com o fio da lâmina marcado com bocas e cortes, demonstrando a antiguidade da arma.

Primeiro surpreendidos, mas depois alegres por mais um voluntário, e depois ainda pesarosos ao saberem que o desconhecido apenas queria ser escoltado para fora de Stratholme. Assim fizeram.

Amarylis entrou numa cidadela. Estava carregada de corpos e carne putrefacta, e exalava um odor a morte e putrefacção. Vários corpos quer de Escarlates quer de zombies decoravam o chão e até o tecto em posições macabras. Após a náusea inicial, saiu e decidiu dirigir-se de novo para as portas da cidade. Mais cedo ou mais tarde o rato iria sair, nem que tivesse de fumigar o buraco…

A coluna de soldados escarlates que escoltava Melo para fora da cidade foi emboscada. Logo após sair dos limites da cidade, perto da afamada Plaguewood (Tinham-se comprometido a escoltar Melo até Darrowshire) a coluna foi atacada por grande número de corpos animados. Apesar da valentia, disciplina e inegável loucura que assolava os humanos, foram derrotados. Apenas Melo e alguns soldados escaparam, cavalgando a toda a brida para Sul, para Darrowshire. Segundo o ultimo relatório de há três anos, ainda estava de pé. Com o exército na sua cauda, chegaram a Darrowshire, e toda a esperança foi-lhes varrida da alma.

Darrowshire, Eastern Plaguelands, Lordaeron, Eastern Kingdoms.

Centenas de espiritos de guerreiros vestidos com o Tabardo de Darrowshire estavam a ser massacrados por outro exército fantasmal de zombies e outras aberrações. Escondendo-se a observar, a coluna Escarlate perdeu algum tempo a descobrir as personalidades. Marduk Blackpool, montando o seu cavalo negro distribuía espadeirada atrás de espadeirada contra quem quer que se lhe atravessasse à frente, amigo ou inimigo. O Rei dos Zombies limitava-se a observar a acção. Na linha da frente, Davil Lightforge, revestido da sua armadura forjada por um Naaru, A'dal para ser mais preciso, encorajava os defensores com toda a sua presença majestosa e fúria santa. Ao fundo, Joseph Redpath defendia um golpe com o escudo, que se desfez em pedaços. O seu atacante foi varado por trás à cutilada, e Joseph retirou-se para uma casa, onde se deitou a chorar. Carlin Redpath, seu irmão, fugia pelas colinas, com vários cortes e arranhões a decorar-lhe o corpo já fustigado de sujidade e imundície.

Decidiram não intervir. Não valia a pena mudar o curso da Batalha de Darrowshire. Montaram a cavalo e continuaram a fugir, desta vez para a capela da Argent Dawn. Sem o exército no seu encalço, pois este ficou retido na batalha lá atrás.

Amarylis sorriu. Conseguira espantar o rato para fora do seu ninho e para dentro da jaula ao pé do lobo… Kel'Thuzad em Naxxramas e Ner'Zhul em Northrend ficar-lhe iam gratos…

Light's Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands, Eastern Kingdoms.

Assim que a coluna de soldados Escarlates penetrou no sagrado recinto da capela, foi recebido por vários soldados da Argent Dawn, que rapidamente os retiraram das selas dos cavalos e os levaram para dentro da capela. Teriam feito o mesmo a Melo se este não tivesse recusado veementemente. Dirigiu-se para Oeste. Caminhando calmamente. A sua lança há muito perdida, contentou-se em surripiar uma espada de duas mãos ao Comandante de Despachos. Continuou a sua calma caminhada. Para Oeste, sempre para Oeste.

A Oeste da capela, apenas estava Amarylis rodeada de vários corpos animados e esqueletos. Via ao longe o vulto do Paladino a avançar lentamente… Como quem não tem receio do seu destino, mas está relutante em ir de encontro a ele. Com uma ordem ríspida, mandou a Scourge à volta dela atacar apenas após a conversa.

Melo começou a ver o vulto de uma Blood Elf, segurando um bastão e ainda na mesma armadura vermelha e dourada de que ele se lembrava. Com corpos à volta. Animados. Prontos a matar. Engolindo em seco, continuou a caminhar. Sempre o mais lentamente possível.

-Então Zé. Finalmente nos vimos depois de…_tanto _tempo – havia uma certa rouquidão na voz de Amarylis, mas esta dificilmente se poderia tornar sedutora, devido talvez às circunstâncias.

-Já não sou o "Zé". Sou Melo agora. Fala. O que é que Ner'Zhul quer? – Atirou Melo de chofre. Calma e friamente.

-Bem, isso não é óbvio? – Amarylis soltou uma pequena risada infantil. – Ner'Zhul quer-te morto. Simples quanto isso.

-Bem. Ele que me venha buscar! – Com este desafio, saltou para cima de um esqueleto que já se estava a aproximar, esmagando os seus ossos frágeis debaixo do peso da sua armadura.

Levantou-se rapidamente, pronto para a luta. Amarylis dera um passo atrás, deixando a Scourge cumprir o seu nefando propósito. O de retirar a vida àquele humano.

Varrendo rapidamente a lâmina, Melo desferiu um golpe circular, decepando as mãos e outras partes da anatomia a vários dos seus opositores. Uma mão conseguiu um golpe fortuito e derrubou Melo. Antes que pudesse aproveitar da posição da vitima, Melo escoiceou com o pé, acertando na cabeça do seu agressor. Essa cabeça virou e dobrou até exceder o limite que um pescoço permite até se partir. Três vezes.

Vendo-se contra tamanho algoz, os corpos rapidamente retiraram com uma sinfonia de berros semelhantes a vidro estilhaçado.

Amarylis viu-se forçada a defrontar Melo. Antes que este se apercebesse, ela iniciou o lançamento da Explosão Pirotécnica. Assim que Melo se encaminhou a passos largos na sua direcção. Antes que a pudesse alcançar, uma explosão arrancou-o do solo e lançou a voar largos metros antes de se enfaixar com toda a força de volta ao chão. A gravidade é maléfica. Todo ele fumegava, o único resultado além do salto que a Explosão teve nele.

Amarylis olhou aterrorizada para Melo. Se ele conseguia aguentar aquilo…Toda e qualquer dúvida se dissipou quando ele resistiu na integra a uma Explosão Arcana de alta intensidade.

Melo começava a ressentir-se de deflectir tantos feitiços tão poderosos…Daí a pouco um feitiço penetrava e ele estava feito.

Amarylis lançou uma Bola de Fogo. Melo vacilou e caiu. Estava a uns escassos quatro passos dela.

Melo tombou. Sentiu o calor excruciante que a Bola de Fogo lhe tinha causado, e que abrira um buraco na armadura, mas que não tinha penetrado na pele. Melo sentiu a hemorragia interna causada pela atribulada queda. Sentiu a visão ficar-lhe rodeada por um halo negro. Sentiu o sangue aflorar-se à boca. Cuspiu-o, e o simples acto de abrir a boca lhe doeu. Por mais ferido que estivesse, não pôde deixar de pensar no seu destino.

"_Abandonado aos abutres. Nas Plaguelands. Morto por uma feiticeira. Que nunca irá ser apanhada. Duthorian meu tutor…Davil Lightforge meu ídolo…Falhei-vos…falhei-vos…"_

Antes que algo mais se juntasse ao seu rol de males, a adaga de Amarylis desceu misericordiosamente sobre a sua jugular. Uma morte rápida e nada limpa.

_Epílogo._

_Uma figura solitária vagueia pelo local que antigamente se chamava Plaguelands. Supostamente lá estaria o corpo de seu pai, um Paladino de Northrend. Sua mãe, Iseultha, fora um pouco vaga acerca do destino do pai. E agora tanto ela como ele estavam mortos. Ela ceifada pela espada de Arthas e ele morto, tanto quanto se pode saber, por qualquer monstro das Plaguelands. Uma espada, ou metade dela chamaram a sua atenção. Dirigindo-se a ela, notou numa espaldeira que sobressaía ligeiramente perto. Começou a escavar freneticamente em redor. Alguns minutos depois, o que estava debaixo da terra revelou-se. Um humano de armadura, com marcas óbvias de bárbaros tratamentos às mãos de um ou mais magos. Os ossos apresentavam o odor a magia, e várias costelas estavam partidas, no que ele esperava ser o "coice" da Explosão Pirotécnica. O seu pai…morto de forma tão inglória…Deixado aos animais selvagens…Nada havia a fazer por ele, porém. Azeroth estava a ferro e fogo. Todos os locais eram potenciais alvos da Scourge. Antes que Azeroth se libertasse da anterior ocupação, estava a ser re-invadido. A Argent Dawn fora extinta na batalha por Caer Darrow. A Ordem Escarlate pereceu em Stratholme e em Tirisfal, no seu Mosteiro. Stormwind era uma nova Stratholme. Ironforge, uma grande cratera. Orgrimmar, Undercity, Silvermoon, Darnassus? Todas elas ruínas fumegantes. E para piorar tudo, fogo chovia dos céus. _

_A Legião Ardente vinha aí._


End file.
